


Секс на одну ночь

by Evilfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль не заинтересован в одноразовом сексе. Дин пытается его переубедить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс на одну ночь

Кастиэль любит своего кота Гейба, печатную машинку, доставшуюся от отца, и черничное мороженое. Может, не самый впечатляющий список, зато не нужно долго думать над ответом на вопрос о том, что ему нравится. Да, кстати, помимо этих трех вещей Кастиэль любит Битлз и Бетховена.   
  
Кастиэль не ходит в клубы. Нет, дело не в том, что он синий чулок, скучный и не умеющий говорить с незнакомцами зануда. Просто Кастиэль не любит большие скопления людей, громкую музыку и чувство собственной отчужденности.   
  
Зато в клубы ходит Бальтазар. А раз ходит Бальтазар, то и Кастиэль тоже. Хотя бы раз в месяц, хоть на полночи. Кастиэль не умеет отказывать Бальтазару. Совсем не умеет.  
  
***  
  
По какой-то причине Бальтазар предпочитает один и тот же клуб. В нем шумно и жарко, и больше всего на свете Кастиэлю хочется уйти. Бальтазар обычно уходит поболтать с кем-то, оставляя его у барной стойки в полном одиночестве. С ним пытаются флиртовать, знакомиться или вытащить потанцевать, но Кастиэль в такие моменты напоминает каменную статую.  _Он не понимает этих людей._  
  
По мнению Кастиэля, честность – лучшая политика. Правда, он уже несколько раз убеждался, что не все так считают, и теперь старается прикусывать свой язык. Как тактично объяснить людям, что он не заинтересован в одноразовом сексе? Что он бы хотел долгие отношения с красивым и умным парнем. И желательно, чтобы этот парень смог вытерпеть Гейба.   
  
На самом деле, у Кастиэля нет проблем с самооценкой. У него приятная внешность и вполне милая улыбка, он знает. Это позволило ему в колледже завести парня. Правда этим парнем был Бальтазар, и они вскоре расстались, оставшись хорошими друзьями, но у Кастиэля были отношения! И даже не один раз. Второй – хороший секс с Иниасом по четвергам и субботам.   
  
Кастиэль вздыхает и пристально смотрит на свой заказанный в начале вечера, но так и не выпитый коктейль. Причин оставаться дольше в клубе нет, тем более что время, на которое он неизменно соглашается прийти, скоро истечет. Кастиэль усмехается и сравнивает себя с Золушкой, сбегающей с бала, прежде чем прекрасное платье обратится в обноски. Он уже собирается встать, когда рядом с ним плюхается парень.   
  
Бармен, до этого странно косившийся на Кастиэля, улыбается и тут же принимается что-то наливать, хотя парень ничего не успел заказать. Но он с улыбкой выпивает то, что перед ним ставят, и, подмигнув бармену, разворачивается к Кастиэлю. И удивленно замирает.  
  
— О! Ты же тот самый!..— он усмехается и качает головой.   
  
— Тот самый? — осторожно уточняет Кастиэль.   
  
— Тот самый горячий парень, который приходит сюда раз в месяц, сидит до двух ночи, отшивает любого, кто подойдет, — парень усмехается, наблюдая за удивлением на лице Кастиэля. Оказывается, он успел заработать здесь репутацию горячего фрика. И почему Бальтазар ему ничего не сказал об этом? — Я, кстати, Дин.   
  
Дин одет в белую футболку и темные джинсы, низко сползшие ему на бедра. Кастиэль не знает, то ли так было задумано, то ли Дин не заметил, как они сползли. И стоит признать, что Дин хорош собой. Очень-очень хорош. По Кастиэлю не скажешь, но у него есть вкус.   
  
— Кастиэль, — он протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия, и Дин отворачивается на секунду, борясь смехом. Кастиэль мучительно краснеет. Ну да, кто так делает в ночных клубах?!  
  
— Ты и правда странный, — Дин просит повторить, и Кастиэль поспешно утыкается в свой коктейль. Почему-то Дин заставляет его смутиться и чувствовать себя неловко. Но желание немедленно уйти исчезло где-то в глубинах разума.   
  
— Я просто не заинтересован в одноразовом сексе, — отзывается Кастиэль. Сердце проваливается в пятки, в ожидании приговора, но Дин только смеется.   
  
— И как давно у тебя был секс? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь к самому уху. Кастиэль чувствует его горячее дыхание и ежится от приятных мурашек, побежавших по всему телу. В такой ситуации совсем не хочется думать о том, когда он в последний раз с кем-то спал. Тем более, почему он должен откровенничать с Дином? Но слова вылетают сами собой.  
  
— Давно.  
  
Дин подмигивает ему и улыбается, сверкая глазами. У Дина великолепная улыбка.   
  
— Не понимаю, как у тебя яйца не отвалились, — говорит он, и Кастиэль закатывает глаза. Это мало походит на флирт, но Дин ужасно эротично произносит слово «яйца». Возможно, все дело в губах Дина, чертовых грешных губах, а возможно, в том, что Кастиэля возбуждают грязные разговорчики. Черт, его не туда понесло. — Я хочу переубедить тебя.  
  
Кастиэль моргает и пытается вспомнить, о чем вообще шла речь. Кажется… Кажется, они говорили о том, что Кастиэлю не нужен случайный секс на оду ночь. Точно.   
  
— Попробуй, — он впервые за вечер улыбается и нагибается к Дину. Их губы так близко, так близко… Кастиэль отодвигается, с усмешкой глядя на судорожно вздохнувшего Дина. Хочется творить глупости, прижиматься к Дину, говорить ему пошлости и слушать их в ответ. Черт, а ведь он даже не пьян! — Переубеди меня.  
  
Дин издает полузадушенный смешок и тянет его в толпу танцующих людей.   
  
Кастиэль смутно запоминает дальнейшее. Он совершенно точно не пьян, но в голове клубится странный туман, от которого сносит крышу. Он помнит, что они с Дином танцуют как полные идиоты, толкаются, смеются, а потом трутся друг о друга. И да, Кастиэль возбужден.  
  
Он не очень понимает, что Дин сотворил с его принципами, что Дин сотворил с ним, но отдается этому. Дин, должно быть, колдун, но Кастиэль совсем не против быть им околдованным. Кастиэль хочет его и рвано шепчет об этом Дину на ухо.   
  
— Идем, — тот крепко хватает его за руку, словно боится, что Кастиэль от него сбежит или растворится. Но он не собирается сбегать или исчезать, он болезненно возбужден и взбудоражен и самую капельку испуган своими действиями. А еще Кастиэль совершенно точно трезв.   
  
На противоположной стороне от клуба есть недорогой отельчик, куда они почти бегут, держась за руки. Кастиэля не оставляет какое-то чувство неправильности, но он только крепче цепляется за Дина, не давая себе передумать.   
  
Когда они оказываются в дешевом номере, Кастиэль почти теряет способность связно мыслить. Он прижимается к груди Дина, вдыхает терпкий аромат туалетной воды, чувствует легкий запах пота, и от этого окончательно сносит крышу.   
  
Кастиэль – хороший мальчик, он никогда не занимался сексом, не запланировав этого. Он никогда не занимался сексом с незнакомцами. Но это же Дин!  _С которым он знаком около часа._  
  
Но это почему-то все меняет.   
  
Они валятся на кровать, впервые за весь вечер поцеловавшись. У Дина невероятные губы, и Кастиэль определенно хочет ощутить их на своем члене. Они долго целуются, словно не могут насытиться, а потом хрипло пытаются отдышаться, глядя друг на друга. Глаза Дина мутные от алкоголя и желания, и Кастиэля ведет от его взгляда, от рук, поспешно шарящих по телу.   
  
— Кас…  
  
Дин тяжело дышит, снимая свою белую футболку. Кастиэль улыбается, проводя кончиками пальцев по его груди, скользя ими по животу к ремню джинсов. Дин закидывает голову вверх, беззвучно выдыхает сквозь рот, расстегивая и стягивая джинсы с нижним бельем. Дин возбужден, и Кастиэль улыбается, понимая, что это он вызвал такую реакцию. Это он заставил Дина так хотеть.   
  
Он быстро расправляется со своей одеждой под жадным взглядом. Хочется поддразнить Дина, снимать с себя все очень медленно, но на это не хватает ни терпения, ни сил.   
  
— Какой ты, а? — бормочет Дин, поглаживая Кастиэля по внутренней стороне бедра. — Давно ни с кем не был, узкий, наверное, как девственник. Но ты же растянешь себя для меня, да? — Дин наклоняется и целует его коленку.   
  
Кастиэль может только судорожно выдохнуть, пошире открывая глаза и из последних сил цепляясь за реальность. Это… слишком пошло. Иниас всегда молчал, с благоговением лаская его. А Бальтазар только сыпал шуточками и тихо стонал. Так что Дин… Дин для него словно первый опыт во всем. Да, Кастиэль почти девственник.   
  
Дрожащими руками он ловит небрежно кинутую Дином смазку и быстро выдавливает немного пальцы. Дин смотрит на него, как большая хищная птица, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали. Кастиэль касается пальцами входа, пережидает нервную дрожь и быстро вставляет в себя палец, замирая. Под взглядом Дина тело стало неожиданно чувствительным. Он пошире расставляет ноги и проталкивает палец дальше, зажмурившись и тяжело дыша.  
  
— Вот так, — Дин обхватывает свой член рукой, следя за Кастиэлем. — Чуть согни его. Давай. Для меня.  
  
Кастиэль стонет и послушно слегка сгибает палец, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. По телу бегают электрические разряды, и Кастиэлю хорошо и плохо одновременно. Кастиэлю не хочется растягивать прелюдию. Ему хочется насадиться на член Дина и забыть о том, кто он такой и где находится.   
  
Он добавляет второй палец и громко стонет. Дин улыбается ему, подрачивая себе, а потом неожиданно нависает над Кастиэлем, расставив руки по бокам от его головы, и сам проталкивает еще один палец. Кастиэль содрогается, судорожно вскидывает бедра вверх и стонет протяжно.  
  
— Ди-ин…  
  
Он тянет его имя, словно читает какую-то молитву. Он без слов просит скорее продолжить, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и он умрет от перевозбуждения. Чертов Дин. Чертов прекрасный невозможный Дин.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Дин, коротко целуя его в подбородок и потираясь членом о его задницу. Кастиэль что-то облегченно бормочет и раздвигает ягодицы непослушными пальцами, подаваясь вперед и умоляюще глядя на Дина.   
  
— Тогда возьми, — только и может выдохнуть Кастиэль, закусывая губу.   
  
Дина не нужно долго уговаривать. Он раскатывает по члену презерватив и тут же толкается, гортанно застонав, и то и дело замирает. Кастиэль хватает ртом воздух, привыкая к ощущению наполненности. Дин толкается в него, и с каждым новым коротким толчком он смазано касается его губ своими. Кастиэль смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза, наслаждаясь сосредоточенным и возбужденным Дином.   
  
— Узкий, — он почти скулит, входя до конца. Они смотрят друг на друга, потные, тяжело дышащие и болезненно возбужденные. — Узкий, как девственник.   
  
Похоже, Дина возбуждает сама мысль о том, что он может оказаться у Кастиэля первым. Он подается назад и вновь толкается, на этот раз сильнее. Господи. Господи, как же хорошо!   
  
— Ещё! — Кастиэль обхватывает Дина за плечи и прижимает к себе. — Сильнее, Дин.  
  
Дин ухмыляется, лижет его в губы и начинает двигаться, с силой входя, вжимая его в кровать. Кастиэля штормит, он будто во время качки. Он цепляется за Дина, как за спасательный круг, способный удержать его на плаву, и хрипло дышит. Его член трется о живот Дина, и от этого хочется кричать. Кастиэль словно в бреду просит сильнее, быстрее, еще! Дин сжимает его бедра до боли, двигается быстро и жестко.   
  
В какой-то момент у Кастиэля темнеет перед глазами, по телу проходит сладкая судорога. Кажется, он кричит. Ему так хорошо, что наслаждение, похожее на бушующее море, затапливает его с головой.   
  
***  
  
Утром вполне предсказуемо болит все тело. Кастиэль охает, глядя на синяки на бедрах. Хочется пить.   
  
Дина также предсказуемо нет рядом. Кастиэль жмурится, проглатывая обиду. Конечно, он ведь всего лишь хотел секса на одну ночь, как и сам Кастиэль… Хотя, если честно, ему трудно понять, чего хотел он сам.   
  
Кастиэль прикрывает глаза, вспоминая их ночь, и не может сдержать довольной улыбки. Несмотря на боль, он чувствует себя хорошо оттраханным, и это ему ужасно нравится. Возможно, если бы Дин…   
  
Размышления прерывает сигнал пришедшего сообщения. Кастиэль с тяжелым вздохом, свешивается с кровати и роется в карманах своей валяющейся на полу одежды.   
  
 _"Доброе утро, Кас. Я украл твой номер у Бальтазара"_  
  
Кастиэль хмурится и вновь откидывается на кровати. Он понятия не имеет, как ответить на это сообщение. Между тем, телефон мигает вновь.  
  
 _"Возможно, ты был прав. Одноразовый секс не так уж и крут"_  
  
Удивленно приподняв брови, Кастиэль дожидается нового сообщения.  
  
 _"Разумеется, это касается только тебя. То есть. Секс был очень хорош"_  
  
Кастиэль фыркает и облизывает губы. Телефон вновь сигналит о входящем сообщении.  
  
 _"Я хочу повторить. Надеюсь, я не убедил тебя в обратном?"_  
  
Кастиэль смеется и пишет ответ.  
  
 _"Ты был очень убедителен. Но я готов повторить"_    
  
И, черт возьми, помимо своего кота, печатной машинки и черничного мороженого, Кастиэль любит Дина.


End file.
